The present invention relates to game equipment, and in particular to an apparatus and method for putting up and taking down game nets such as a volley ball net.
Most elementary and secondary schools offer a physical education period for students as one of their class periods for the day. The physical education period ordinarily starts out with a few minutes of calisthenics, and then the students are then formed into teams to play various games. The physical education period is ordinarily held in the gymnasium, and various groups of students have their gymnasium period at different times of the day. Since space must often be provided for calisthenics, and different games are often played by different groups of students throughout the day, any equipment required to play the games must ordinarily be put up and taken down several times each day. A substantial portion of the physical education period is thus wasted by changing the game equipment, such as putting up and taking down volley ball nets, tennis nets, and the like. As a result, the game session is ordinarily quite short and the student is given relatively little exercise, often defeating the purpose of the physical education period to significant extent.